


The Doctor's Daughter

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Joanna McCoy is temporarily working on the Enterprise in sickbay. Leonard McCoy is very happy. Spock, for some reason, is not...





	The Doctor's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in June/July or something! It's based on a DeForest Kelley interview I found on YouTube where he tells the interviewer that there was going to be an episode where Joanna visited the Enterprise as a nurse in S4 if there had been another season. I just wanted to upload something nice seeing as it's my birthday today. :)  
> Enjoy! ;)

_In sickbay. **JOANNA** ,  **MCCOY** 's daughter, has just finished a physical on  **KIRK** , who is ignoring the presence of  **MCCOY** and  **CHAPEL** and is attempting to flirt with her._

 

**KIRK:**

Are you sure you're Bones' daughter, you're way too pretty to be his.

 

**JOANNA:**

Are you sure you're a Starfleet captain, 'cause you obviously haven't got the manners of one.

 

_Clearly discouraged by his unsuccessful first attempt, **KIRK** leans back, before trying again._

 

**KIRK:**

Look at me. For a moment. I could get lost in those eyes of yours. (smiles charmingly)

 

**JOANNA:**

(shaking head) You could get lost in a lot of people's eyes, then.

 

**KIRK:**

No, yours are different. They...

 

**MCCOY:**

(now fed up)(turns around from the station he's been working at) Jim! You leave my girl alone!

 

**KIRK:**

(innocent eyes) Me?

 

**MCCOY:**

Yes, you! Of course you! It's always you! You flirt with anyone, don't ya!?

 

**JOANNA:**

(unheard) Dad, it's-

 

**MCCOY:**

Do ya have no sense of  _decency_!? Ya don't even ask if she's single!

 

**KIRK:**

(stunned by  **MCCOY** 's outburst) Well...

 

**MCCOY:**

(face completely red) Well, whaddaya ask her?

 

**KIRK:**

(mumbling) Are you... attached?

 

**JOANNA:**

(smiling) As a matter of fact, yes.

 

_**KIRK** looks embarrassed, while  **MCCOY** looks pleasantly surprised._

 

**KIRK:**

He's a... he's a lucky guy.

 

**MCCOY:**

(grinning) Ya don't know her as well as ya think ya do. (to  **JOANNA** ) Who is she?

 

_**KIRK** looks shocked._

 

**JOANNA:**

(puts PADD down to focus her attention on her father) Her name's Mitsu. I met her a few months ago while I was touring the Mars colonies. We've been together for two months now.

 

_**MCCOY** smiles at the clearly happy  **JOANNA. KIRK** somehow manages to sneak out._

 

_New scene. In **MCCOY** 's quarters.  **MCCOY** and **SPOCK** are sharing dinner._

 

**MCCOY:**

(grinning) So then she she goes on about this girl  _in front of Jim_! I bet he's never been so mortified in his life!

 

**SPOCK:**

(pushes a fork into his food) I would say not. He has a reputation among women.

 

**MCCOY:**

(laughs) That he does! (stoners when  **SPOCK** doesn't respond) Spock, what's wrong? You've been distant since you got here.

 

_**SPOCK** doesn't lift his gaze from his food, which he's pushing methodically, around his plate._

 

**MCCOY:**

(slightly worried expression/tone) Spock! Talk to me. Please.

 

**SPOCK:**

(eventually meets  **MCCOY** 's eyes and puts his fork down) Leonard... Leonard, I am concerned that...

 

_The door chimes, unexpectedly, interrupting **SPOCK. MCCOY** looks apologetically at him and leans back, crossing one leg across his knee._

 

**MCCOY:**

(calling to invite in) Yeah?

 

**_JOANNA_ ** _walks in. When she sees her father and **SPOCK** her face is apologetic._

 

**JOANNA** :

I'm interrupting, aren't I?

 

**MCCOY:**

(a slightly lazy tone to his voice, a contrast to his earlier worry) Well, yeah, kinda. But we have room at the table, haven't we Spock.

 

**_JOANNA_ ** _sits at the table between **SPOCK** and  **MCCOY,** Clearly feeling bad about interrupting but unable to turn down her father's suggestion. Unknowingly,  **MCCOY** has proved  **SPOCK** 's concerns about their relationship changing due to  **JOANNA.**_

 

_New scene. On an observation deck. Having been called there by **MCCOY, SPOCK** is standing in front of the window with his hands clasped behind his back.  **MCCOY** enters._

 

**MCCOY:**

(gently places hand on back of  **SPOCK** 's shoulder) Hey.

 

**SPOCK:**

(still looking outside) Leonard.

 

**MCCOY:**

Have you heard?

 

**SPOCK:**

(glances at  **MCCOY** with a glint in his eye) I have heard many things. You will have to be more specific.

 

**MCCOY:**

(chuckles with affectionate expression) Joanna's leaving. She's going back to the Mars colonies to be with Mitsu.

 

**SPOCK:**

I hadn't heard.

 

**MCCOY:**

Yeah, well, she is.

 

**SPOCK:**

You're disappointed?

 

**MCCOY:**

(smiles) Of course I am. But as long as she's happy, I'm happy.

 

_**SPOCK** looks back outside with a smile teasing at his lips.  **MCCOY** studied  **SPOCK** 's profile._

 

**MCCOY:**

Spock... a couple of nights ago you were telling me you were concerned about something _._ You never told me what it was.

 

**SPOCK:**

(slowly nods) I was. I was... concerned that, since Joanna came on-board, our relationship had been deteriorating.

 

**MCCOY:**

Spock... (brushes index and middle finger up and down  **SPOCK** 's;  **SPOCK** sighs) Spock, you could've told me sooner.

 

**SPOCK:**

(shakes head and clutches  **MCCOY** 's fingers) You were happy. I did not want to distract you from that happiness.

 

  **MCCOY:**

Spock, if something's eating at you, you need to tell me, no matter how happy I am!

 

**SPOCK:**

(a typical Spock smart-ass look) Leonard, it is unlikely that any living being will try to consume me.

 

**MCCOY:**

(laughs) Oh, for god's sake Spock, come here! (pulls  **SPOCK** close and pushes their lips together in a passionate kiss)

 

_New scene. Shuttle bay. **JOANNA** is seen loading 3 crates onto a shuttle.  **SPOCK** and **MCCOY** enter._

 

**MCCOY:**

 (embraces  **JOANNA** in a hug) It's been great seeing you, Jo. Have a safe trip.

 

**JOANNA:**

I will, Dad. It's been great seeing you too. (pulls away and faces  **SPOCK** ) It's been good finally meeting you, Spock. (struggles to get her hand into the Vulcan salute and manages to hold it for 2 secs until her fingers return to their natural place)

 

**SPOCK:**

(smile twitching at lips) You handle the salute better than your father does.

 

**MCCOY:**

(laughs) You sure do. (kisses  **JOANNA** 's forehead) Send me a message when you get there.

 

**JOANNA:**

(hugs  **MCCOY** ) I will. (steps back) Bye!

 

_**JOANNA** enters shuttle. As shuttle leaves,  **MCCOY** wraps an arm around  **SPOCK** 's waist._

 

**MCCOY:**

(presses kiss to  **SPOCK** 's jaw) I love you.

 

**SPOCK:**

(wraps an arm around  **MCCOY** ) I know. (kisses  **MCCOY** 's forehead) And I love you.

 

**_SPOCK_ ** _and **MCCOY** leave the shuttle bay with their arms around each other._


End file.
